Cake Party
by TheKarin
Summary: They'd met once before. A memory long since buried. She gave him something to believe in, hope for a future. oh, and cake
1. Chapter 1

"What was the nicest thing anyone's done for you, as a kid?" Elissa Cousland murmured to her husband, the couple lying in bed, wrapped together in an affectionate morning bliss. They'd both been awake for some time now, neither willing to get out of bed. Alistair opened his eyes to smile curiously at his wife, her hair mussed and eyes sleepy. Beautiful. He'd already forgotten what she'd asked.

"Hmm?" he crooned, attempting to pull her closer. Elissa snickered and leaned away before their lips could meet.

"You had a rough childhood, right? Surely it's had some high points." She wove her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Mm. Did I ever tell you the time Eamon caught me trying on Isolde's dresses? I had half expected him to send me off to the chantry for that reason alone." He grinned, making Elissa snicker. Leaning in, Alistair pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead.

"As much as I'd like to know why my dear husband has worn dresses more time than I have…" she trailed off, brows high. When Alistair's cheeks colored, she smirked and gave him a nudge. "C'mon, I'm serious."

Alistair thought for a bit, not remembering his childhood that well. She wasn't surprised. He lived in the present, and often forgot the events of the previous night. Thankfully a trickle of a memory finally sparked to life.

"Cake!" he said with a smile.

"Cake?"

"Yes, cake."

"Your best memory is of cake? Alistair, really…" Elissa sighed.

"Not just cake. A girl. The memory is kind of fuzzy." Alistair frowned, thinking harder, "But I remember there was a party at Redcliffe. A bunch of kids were there. And a girl. She shared her cake with me. It wasn't much, but that little bit of kindness… it was one of the best days I had at Redcliffe." As he went on, Elissa had gone quiet, watching him.

"She gave you cake? That's it?" she asked softly. He thought hard, face contorted.

"Aaand, a cookie I think?" he offered. Elissa just smiled softly. That wasn't all, not even half of it. The girl had given him hope, friendship, love. A reason.

As if a fog cleared in her own mind, Elissa let an old childhood memory seep into the front of her thoughts…


	2. Chapter 2

As the giant iron gate began to rise, young Elissa Cousland stiffened and grabbed her father's hand tighter. At the fragile age of eight, she was not accustomed to being in new, unfamiliar places. The manor of Redcliffe castle was large, as large as her own home. _Home_, Young Cousland thought with a frown. She wanted to go home. She hadn't been able to bring Reginald her mabari, and the lack of her best friend was wearing down on the poor girl. But this yearly meeting between nobles was more or less mandatory. Elissa had been told it was a party, so despite her unwillingness, she was lured by the promise of cakes and cookies.

Outside, people cluttered the grounds, looking vaguely lowerclass. Servants perhaps. Few were children her age, and ever the social butterfly, Elissa stared openly. Waving to a young boy around her age who had noticed her family's arrival. He was thin and lanky, covered in dirt. Blond hair messy and sticking out all over the place and a pair of curious blue eyes trained on her. He hadn't even waved back, but before she could wave again, her father gave her hand a tug, bringing her along. The family made their way up the stairs to the entrance doors, Father and mother on one side, her older brother Fergus on the other. He looked a little more accepting to the situation, mature for his age. As they reached the doors, two servants greeted them, opening the doors wide. The parents nodded politely, entering the hall with kids in tow.

The hum or chatter greeted them, various nobles standing together talking and sampling food from a large center table. A few children would run by on occasion, but it could be assumed that the rest were tucked away elsewhere, out of the adults' hair. Elissa followed closely as her father milled about the room to greet others and making his presence known. The young noble in making didn't understand this behavior just yet; akin to fanciful birds showing off their beautiful feathers. Men and women who smiled to one another's faces and gossiped like children behind their backs.

No, the girl had her sights on the table displaying its wonderful eats. But this table was all the way across the room, a room that was wide, uncomfortably foreign. The poor child gravitated to the safety of her mother's side, big brown eyes wide with a naturally charming stare. Her mother often joked that little Elissa's eyes were so striking she'd be a mankiller when she grew of age. Something her father had grown to dread. Elissa wasn't sure what they'd meant, but understood that because people called her beautiful, they often gave her what she wanted. That is, people who weren't already immune to it by now. Even now Elissa's mother noticed the hopeless stare, blinked, then pursed her lips sternly.

"What is it, dove?" she then asked, unaffected by her daughter's manipulative stare, but still very much in love with doting on her youngest child. Elissa lowered her head shyly.

"I'm hungry." She murmured, letting her mother stroke and fuss with the girl's mousy brown hair, cut short around her head. Fergus often eased that her hair looked like it belonged on a blood wolf's hindquarters, but her mother loved her hair, which was good enough.

"But we ate before arriving, my dear." Her mother tried not to smile, pretending to have forgotten the promise of sweets. Elissa pouted, not one to be fooled.

"You said!" her soft lyrical voice grew louder. "You said if I was good, that I could have cake!" Determined, she propped her little hands on her hips, almost mimicking her mother's pose exactly. The older woman chuckled softly, bending to kiss the girl on her forehead.

"I know, dove. Fergus honey, can you take your sister to the snack table? Get yourself something as well." She smiled to the boy, unable to hide his eagerness in getting away from the boring "adult talk". "Not too much okay? I don't want any upset tummies later." She gave him a look, and then nudged Elissa to him. Fergus took her hand, and they eagerly walked towards the table.

The entire thing was lavishly done, displaying countless dishes, snacks, desserts and beverages. While Fergus took a silent inventory of everything, Elissa had caught sight of a beautiful cake, berries and bright white frosting adorning it. Wiggling from her brother's grasp she made haste for it. Much to her displeasure, without her brother she wasn't tall enough to reach the tops of the high table. Her hands could reach, but she wasn't able to see what she was reaching for. The individual places with single slices of cake were too far. Elissa strained, feeling the tip of something cold, when someone approached behind her to grab it. Assuming it was her brother, Elissa smiled and turned, the expression falling when she was met with an unfamiliar face.

"Reaching for this?" a new boy smiled, as charming as he pleased, holding the place out for her. The girl hesitated, looking at him. Her first thought was that it was the boy she'd waved to before entering. But after a second look, it was clear this was someone else. Where the first boy was dirty and unkempt, this one was clean and proper. Long blond hair finely combed and pulled into a neat tail. His blue eyes were wholesome and inviting, smile wide. But when the smile faded with a curious tilt of his head, he began pulling the plate away.

"No god?" he questioned, just as Elissa gasped and snatched for it.

"No! I do want it!" she blurted out rudely. But the boy only smiled his brilliant smile, releasing his grip on the plate.

"Capital! I'll have a piece too. It looks rather taster, doesn't it?" the golden haired boy took another plate for himself, and two forks. After spearing his cake with one, he offered Elissa the other. She took it, lowering her gaze shyly.

"Thank you, messere," came her practiced response, remembering the lessons on etiquette that she'd begun learning. The golden boy laughed, blue eyes sparkling.

"You're very welcome! But don't call me messere, okay? We're both kids, right? So you should refer to me as—"

"Nug-brain, what did mum tell you? Don't leave my side!" Fergus was suddenly beside then, scowling down at his baby sister. The girl was unapologetic, returning his look with her own pout.

"I wanted cake! And you don' hafta call me nug-brain you… you… big dumb!" was all she came up with, cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Fergus only grinned at her lame retort. He prepared to fire again, when he noticed Elissa's companion. His eyes widened, and quickly straightened his posture to produce a polite bow.

"Prince Cailan! Forgive me, I didn't see you there. And… forgive my sister, if she's being a bother." He rushed on. Elissa only blinked. Prince? That meant he was important, didn't it? But all the important people she's met were always stuffy old and mean. This golden haired young man, dressed in a flamboyantly elegant golden shirt, small designs on the hem and cuffs. His brown pants and shoes screamed high class, but he held a smile that was pleasing and not at all like others she'd met. Like he truly was happy. Even now he smiled cheerfully, severing a piece of cake to sample, chewing slowly. When he swallowed, his smile was delighted. Did the boy ever frown?

"No worries. Father said this was a party, so relax!" He chuckled a bit, and then raised the fork for another bite. Before he could, a sharp voice called out, making him jump. An elderly woman hurried over, taking the cake in one hand and the boy's wrist in the other. Fergus and Elissa could only watch as she quietly chastised him for snacking without asking. Something about ruined appetites, cavities and a voice-born addiction to sweets. The golden boy smiled again, apologetically, as the woman tugged him away in a hurry. The siblings sat in a stunned silence.

"Fergie, who was that guy?" Elissa asked, though most of her attention was on that blessed piece of cake she just now remembered. Contemplating her eager brain on which spot to start first.

"That's Prince Cailan, Nug-brain. He's royalty." Fergus watched them for a bit longer, then turned his attention back to Elissa. Smirking, the boy snatched a berry from Elissa's cake. She inhaled to shout at him, when another voice interrupted.

"A royal pain in the arse, more like it." They turned to see another young man standing nearby. His hair was a sooty black, nearly trimmed around is head. Eyes that seemed familiar to Elissa were a dull gray.

"Heh. You think so too?" Fergus spoke up, a lot more relaxed with this new person. Elissa too, felt like she knew him from somewhere. He was a noble, clear from the well made clothes, but his relaxed posture and easy smile hinted of a less-strict environment, like themselves. Son of a Bann or Teryn perhaps? The boy laughed, and Elissa found the sound pleasing.

"Princes are usually stuck up, yeah? But that kid… It's like sun shines out of his bum every morning. Always smiling and being polite. He's an eyesore." He sighed, plucking a yellow cookie from his plate and biting into it. Fergus snickered, and then stuck his hand out.

"Fergus Cousland," he grinned, seeming to have found a bit of kinship with the boy. After brushing his hand off, the boys clasped hands and shook.

"Thomas Howe. Our dads are friends, but we've never met before. I think he hates draggin' us along." They let go and Thomas' eyes lowered to Elissa.

"The Nug-brain here is Elissa Cousland." Fergus gave her head a rub, prompting a fussy shout.

"Stop calling me that or I'll tell!" Elissa huffed, cake staining her cheek. Fergus only laughed.

"Elissa, huh?" Thomas lowered to smile at the small girl. "You can call me Tommy. I've got a sister, she calls me that." After a quick idea, he grinned and took a cookie from his plate, offering it.

"You eat cookies, Eli?" Thomas smiled. She eagerly nodded, taking it.

"She'll eat anything, the little brat." Fergus absently snagged a napkin to wipe his sister's messy face. As Thomas laughed, Elissa puffed her cheeks out stubbornly.

"Sounds like Delilah. There are more kids upstairs. Keeping out of the adults' way, I guess. Whatever. C'mon, It's better than staying down here." Thomas turned and walked away, but not before ditching his plate onto the table, within Elissa's reach. The two boys left, but before Elissa followed, she pivoted, snatched another cookie from the discarded plate and darted after them.

"You're lucky. You've only got the one to deal with. I have a little sister and a little brother." Thomas sighed, leading them down a corridor and to a flight of stairs.

"You'd think that, but my nug-brained sister counts as at least five kids with all the trouble she causes." Fergus shook his head as Thomas laughed again.

"Don't call me nug-brain you rat turd!" Elissa shouted, her soft voice going intentionally ignored by her brother.

"Hah. That's rough. Delilah and my brother Nathaniel always pack together against me, so its ends up with the blame on me." The dark haired boy cleared the stair landing and turned, the sound of chattering children faint but growing. Thomas and Fergus had a good laugh, Elissa still following, one cooking sticking out of her mouth. The noise grew louder, and as they rounded another corner, it was clear the sound was coming from an open room in the distance; light laughter trilling out to greet them. A little dark haired girl peeked out, eyes lighting up when she saw Thomas, having probably been waiting for him.

"I've gotta introduce you to this one girl, Fergus. She's super pretty, but a little stuck up. Her names Anora and…"

Elissa didn't bother listening to their conversation, not when a noise behind her demanded immediate attention. Turning, cookie still hanging out of her mouth, she just barely caught the glimpse of someone's dirty blond head ducking into a room at the other end of the hall. She glanced back to her brother and his new friend, but they'd already disappeared into the room. Curiosity got the better of her, so she turned and made her way to the room she heard the noise from. Taking the cookie out of her mouth.

"Hello?" She called. A rustle greeted her, making her jump. _I am brave, I am brave and it's not a monster…_ she repeated in her mind, hand trembling. Soon she was in the doorway, staring into… an empty bedroom. It looked empty, but the room was warm, like someone had been there. And it smelled faintly of outside dirt.

Another rustle made Elissa jump once more, thoughts dashing like mice. It was coming from the other side of the bed, and after mustering the last of her courage, Elissa entered the room and walked around the bed. She was met with the startled face of a boy. Elissa blinked, recognizing it as the right one this time.

"You're that boy, from outside." She murmured, curiosity slated and quite proud of herself that she'd found him again. His wide blue eyes only stared, as he scooted away from her a little more.

"Wh-What are you doin' in my room?" he asked, brows furrowed. Elissa's mouth opened, then closed, looking around the room with growing interest.

"I'm sorry. I was just curious…" she apologized, though her eyes were still wandering. For such a dirty boy, it was an awfully tidy room. Perhaps it was lying.

"Yeah…well… You know what they say curiosity did for the cat…" he frowned, but Elissa's wide chocolate brown eyes met his with a blank look.

"No. What happened?" she asked flatly. The boy looked away.

"Er, nevermind." He grumbled, eyes off to the side. Silence fell on them, strangely comfortable. Elissa took this chance to get a better look at him. It seemed foolish to mistake the golden boy for this one; there were more differences than originally thought. The Prince's hair had been a gloriously pure sandy blond color, but his looked like a poor imitation, more brown than blond. And while their faces were similar, his looked so…different.

"You look like Prince Kayland." She muttered, bringing his eyes back to her.

"Cailan." Was all he offered. Then quickly looked away, almost guiltily.

"The same, but not." Elissa said, almost to herself. As if trying to figure out why. "You look sadder." She mused out loud. When he refused to look at her, still sitting on the floor beside the bed, Elissa had an idea.

"I get sad when I'm hungry." She brightened, "Are you hungry?" Taking the second cookie from her plate, she crouched to offer it. The boy started, flinching away from her.

"N-No, I shouldn't. That's yours." He stammered, embarrassed. But Elissa only smiled softly.

"It's okay! Mum says we should always share. So here!" her arm was still extended, and after a moment of hesitation the boy reluctantly took it. Pleased, Elissa watched as he took a bite, eyes closing in noticeable bliss. She giggled, taking her own and biting into it.

"Good, huh?" She said with a full mouth, stifling a giggle when she noticed he'd finished it already, nodding. His eyes were back on her, this time seemingly more relaxed and accepting to her presence.

"What's your name?" he asked, waiting as Elissa finished her cookie before she could answer.

"I'm—"

"Brat! Where are you?" a voice interrupted, she recognized it as her brothers. But this time he sounded even angrier. Fear laced through her. "When I find you, you're gonna get it!" his voice was closer, and she trembled.

Seeing it, the boy reached to snag her wrist, pulling her down to hide beside the bed as he had been doing. She gasped but he quickly shushed her, steps coming from outside the open door. Elissa stared at the corner of the bed where she once stood, expecting Fergus to appear there and snatch her away. Adrenaline washed through the room and faded as the footsteps and calling continued down the hall. Elissa sighed, relaxing.

"Thanks…" she gave a shaky smile, looking over at him. Then stopped, blinking. Something white was on his cheek. She gave a quick glance at her plate. The cake looked a lot smaller than it had a second ago. Like someone had taken a bit chunk out of it. Elissa glanced back up, suspicious. After a long stare, she gasped and pointed, making the boy jump.

"You stole a bite of my cake!" she said in a hushed voice, incase Fergus was nearby. The boy's ears went red.

"I did not!" he shook his head furiously, making Elissa snicker.

"Yes you did! There's frosting on your cheek!" she pointed again, and his whole face went red this time as he rushed to ripe it off. Unable to contain it, Elissa broke into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach.

"It's…nice to share?" the boy offered, using Elissa's mother's words, a faint smile on his face when she giggled again. After a pleasant moment their giggles died down, their comfortable silence returning. He didn't seem to notice she was watching him. When he finally glanced her way, his smile faded, a curious look on his face.

"You should smile more. You look nicer that way." She tilted her head. The boy blinked, ears going red again. Embarrassed again, he cast his gaze away from her, even as she sat and smiled at him, her plate on her lap. He seemed to be thinking of something. And judging by the way the contentment vanished from his face, it was an unpleasant thought.

"You said looked like Cailan…" he murmured, all the softness leaving his tone. Making his words dead, or depressed. "That's because he's my half-brother." Elissa's eyes widened.

"So you're a Prince too?" she stared in wonder. The boy shook his head furiously, looking ill.

"Maker, no!" he sighed. Elissa was clueless, brow furrowed. When she only stared at him, he continued. "I can't be King, have a different mum." His head lowered, as if ashamed by that fact. Elissa was quiet, as if trying to get it. When she didn't, she spoke up again.

"Maybe you can be King if you smile more," she offered, wanting to be helpful. But the boy still looked upset.

I don't wanna be King." He grumbled.

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause…"

"But if you're King," Elissa looked at her lap, and then raised the plate up. "Then you could eat cake whenever you wanted!" she smiled, the boy finally looking up at her. She seemed so intent on raising his spirits, he couldn't help but smile.

"Even for breakfast?" he asked, grinning. Elissa giggled and nodded.

"When you're King, you can have a cake party for breakfast, and I'll come too!" the little girl, eyes sparkling, believed this was a possibility. The real world had yet to stain her bright spirit. She still held the wild imagination all children should have. Missing it, the boy's smile went soft.

"If I'm gonna be King, you should be Queen." He offered, and when Elissa's big beautiful eyes blinked at him, his face warmed. Sitting uncomfortably, he watched as little Elissa rolled that thought over in her head. Then she dazzled him with a bright smile so full of delight, his heart seemed to skip.

"Yeah! If you're King, I will be Queen! We'll have cake for breakfast every day!" she giggled, positively tickled by that idea.

"And cookie parties every night!" he grinned, snickering along with her. They sat like that for a while, laughing over the fantasy, oblivious to the world.

And when reality settled back around them, their smiles were still in place. Sitting side by side, staring at the wall of the room. To her, this was not only a possibility, it was a promise. And though she would eventually forget all about the promise and the boy, for the next few years of her life it would be all she thought about.

"Maybe I should go find my mum. I bet my brother already told on me." Elissa finally said, making the boy stiffen and stare at her. The warmth fell from his face as he realized she was leaving. Eyes down, he nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" he murmured. Elissa noticed the change in his tone, watching as the boy slowly divorced himself of the previous joy he'd displayed. Oh no, he was going to get all sad again. Rather than let have happen again, Elissa smiled and leaned in. Her lips met the boy's cheek in a dainty kiss. As he started, eyes wide, he stood and giggled. His ears were red, and could only watch her, awestruck at her boldness.

"Don't frown! You'll never be King that way!" Elissa smile, cheeks pink. After giving a little wave she turned and pranced out of the room, not looking back. She didn't get very far before her mother came out of nowhere, Fergus behind her.

"Elissa sweetie! There you are! Where have you been?" she reached out, not able to go a minute without touching or hugging her daughter.

"Bathroom." Elissa smiled, accepting her mother's fussy behavior. The woman stroked Elissa's hair, rubbing her thumb over her cheek to get rid of invisible dirt.

"Bathroom? Fergus you said she ran away!" she gave a curious frown to the bow, who fidgeted.

"Well she, I turned around and she was gone. She didn't tell me where she went!" he grumbled, sour-faced. Elissa wondered if they were both in trouble, but their mother, sweet woman, only sighed and took both of their hands.

"Well let's go, your father is ready to head home." She spoke softly, leading them both downstairs.

He heard their entire conversation from the door, leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. It had been nice while it lasted, but he knew how impossible it would be for him to become King. Still, his eyes wandered over the room that was in fact not his, and landed on the bed. The partially eaten cake lay there on its clean white plate, forgotten. Or maybe she left it purpose. He smiled at the thought, lifting a hand to his cheek, eyes on the cake.

After a quick thought, he rushed to his window, peeking out just in time to see her leaving the castle with her family. His future Queen. Whose name he still did not know, he realized with a startled blink. As if she felt his gaze, the little girl turned to stare at the building, searching for where his room was. Heart beating quickly, he poked his head out the window just in time. Their eyes locked, her big brown eyes widening for a second before she smiled, waving gently.

In love, the boy waved back, not looking away until the family had disappeared into their carriage and rode slowly away. After they were gone, young Alistair went back to the bed, picking up the cake and taking a single bite, smiling warmly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Eli?" Alistair interrupted her thoughts. Elissa blinked, focusing on his confused face. "Are you okay?"

She smiled, nodding.

"So this girl gave you sweets. You don't remember anything else?" She asked. Alistair shook his head.

"Nope. Only remember it was a few weeks before I got sent to the chantry." He frowned, not liking to think about it. Elissa only smiled.

"Not bad for a good memory. Well c'mon, my king, let's get some breakfast." She rolled out of bed, tugging her robe on. Alistair eagerly followed, bouncing from the rumpled bed like a kid.

"Kay? Hey, can we have cake? I've got a craving for some." He shrugged into his own matching robe. Elissa paused at the door, looking back on him.

"For breakfast?" she asked quietly, eyes on him. In the middle of fixing his robe, Alistair passed, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Ah…yeah?" It was more a question than an answer. After a moment Elissa decided he still didn't remember, and smiled as she opened the door.

"Alright silly. C'mon." she grinned, and he eagerly went to join her in the hallway.

"Yes, my Queen." He smiled happily, tilting his head after a moment, "So what was your best childhood memory?" he asked, walking beside her. A faint smile passed her lips.

"I'll tell you someday. But for now, why don't we just have ourselves a cake party…"


End file.
